


They Don’t Burn Like We Do

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: Jason’s hand slides down from Tim’s hair to his jaw, his thumb swiping across the boy’s lips, completely mesmerized by the devotion he knows he’s not worthy of.





	They Don’t Burn Like We Do

No one has ever looked at Jason the way Tim does.

The want and the need and the love, suicide blue, the way he gets on his knees as Jasonsits on the edge of the bed, spreads his legs apart, unzips his pants and leans back on the mattress, waiting. The hardwood floor hurts Tim’s bloody knees, but it doesn’t stop him, it doesn’t stop him at all. He gets on with it, no trembling hands this time and palms Jason’s cock through his jeans, watches as the man sighs and bites his bottom lip in antecipation. Tim ignores the dull ache on his body, his Red Robin uniform a bit too constricting and ripped and bloody and he pays no attention to it, even if it’s a messed up sign that this is a bad idea. Jason looks perfect, after all. Not a scratch, not a bruise.

Tim gets the urge to make him suffer, somehow, just to make it up for his wounded frame, but then Jason talks, he says come on, baby bird and it sends a chill down his spine, it truly does, and it all makes sense.

They’re meant for this.

So Tim hooks his fingers on the waistband of Jason’s pants, pulls them down just enough to reveal Jason’s cock, all hard and big and throbbing for him, just for him. Tim smiles, starts stroking Jason slowly but firmly, enough pressure there to make the man groan. He goes from base to tip in circular motions, lets his thumb caress that sensitive spot on the underside each time his hand goes up.

Jason’s response is to throw his head back and thrust up into Tim’s hands, trying to set his own rhythm, to be the one in control. And yet the little that’s left of his mind goes away when he feels Tim’s tongue on him, swirling around the head of his cock and then wrapping his lips around it, keeping a hand on his shaft, stroking what he can’t suck. Jason’s left hand twists the covers while his right one is placed on the back of Tim’s head, long fingers grabbing strands of dark hair, keeping him there. And Tim puts on a good show, but it ceases to be enough, so he draws his head back and stares at Jason with swollen lips and red cheeks.

The man sits up on the bed, hand still buried in Tim’s hair, and bends over enough to give him a bruising kiss, nipping at his bottom lip once it’s over, smirking when he sees blood. Tim glares but the annoyance melts away in a second and then he’s back on sucking Jason’s cock, this time hollowing his cheek and letting him slide down his mouth far enough to make him gag.

Jason groans and moans as loud as he can, unashamed, probably hoping someone hears it. Tim’s eyes are red and watery but he doesn’t break eye contact, he doesn’t even flinch. “You have no idea how fucking great you look right now,” Jason says, and that’s when Tim feels the need to draw his head back, let Jason slide out of his mouth as he catches his breath. Jason’s hand slides down from Tim’s hair to his jaw, his thumb swiping across the boy’s lips, completely mesmerized by the devotion he knows he’s not worthy of.

This won’t last long.

Tim wastes no more time, resumes his position, Jason’s cock in his mouth, no hands, head bobbing up and down and he’s all hungry and greedy and Jason doesn’t stop himself, hips thrusting slowly, feeling Tim’s tongue sliding along his shaft, lips wrapped around it tightly, and soon he’s losing control and fucking Tim’s eager mouth and the boy is more than pleased.

There’s no warning, not even an expectation of such courtesy. There’s Jason closing his eyes, thrusting his hips up and crying out as he comes and there’s Tim, swallowing every drop without missing a beat, taking all he can get. When he’s done, Tim draws his head back, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and Jason, instead of falling backwards onto the bed like he usually does, drops to his knees in front of Tim and pulls him closer and kisses him all sweet and gentle, tasting himself, apologizing for something he can’t quite say.

Breaking apart, Jason rests his forehead on Tim’s, stares into the boy’s eyes, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tries to catch his breath.

No, no one has ever looked at Jason the way Tim does.


End file.
